memento mori
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: - a reminder of mortality. Live your life while you have time, because you never know when it will end.- The NextGeneration and the 26 times they lived in 1000 words each. For a challenge. Fourth- LucyTeddy.
1. Chapter 1

**memento mori**

Hey, I know these probably aren't allowed but whatever.

I'm Mad, obviously, and this is going to be a 28-oneshot collection battle between me and Pearl (PrincessPearl), so check hers out, sure it's going to be awesome. I'm going to be writing every nextgen pairing possible that doesn't include slash/femslash/cousincest, and it's going to be hard, but oh well. ;)

And this is for Pearl cause she's awesome and kick-started my muse and I don't even know, she's just lovely, okay. Even if my muse is still half-dead. xD

The catch is that they're all going to be 1000 words, not including A/Ns, titles, or the inbetween thingies. Exactly 1000 words, none above, none less.

And just for review:

**Percy and Audrey**: Molly II, Lucy

**Luna and Rolf Scamander**: Lysander, Lorcan

**Astoria and Draco: **Scorpius

**Fred and Angelina**: Roxanne, Fred II

**Harry and Ginny**: James, Albus, Lily

**Ron and Hermione**: Rose, Hugo

**Bill and Fleur**: Victoire, Dominique, Louis

**Nymphadora and Remus**: Teddy

Okay that's all, please read and review and don't favourite without reviewing. And for the record, I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.


	2. lilylysander

**memento mori**

_1: Lily Luna Potter/ Lysander Scamander_

They meet at a fiesta.

She's the one that's blazing and he's the sweet, innocent boy and somehow they just collide.

"I'm Lily," she says breezily, extending a dainty hand with fingernails like fire. "My last name is Potter, but I don't find that to be important."

"I'm Lysander," he tells her importantly. "My last name is Scamander, and it rhymes with my first name."

She giggles, smiling at him sweetly. "Want to be best friends?"

He nods, and in the days of childlike innocence, it's that simple.

They spend days in the woods, dreaming of a land that's not their own, and she's always the queen because she's _Lily Potter_ and she's always the queen of everything.

They're best friends when they're children because they get along somehow- she's the queen and he's the innocent one who's sweet to everyone he meets. They're opposites, but somehow they manage to balance each other out.

Of course, that is during their childhood.

But when they grow up, they grow apart and become completely different entities. She's sorted into Slytherin and he's sorted into Gryffindor, and they grow apart somehow. They're no longer the dreamers of their childhood. Now, she's cynical and he's oblivious and they fight, sometimes, so much that they begin to grow apart.

And then they're no longer Lily-and-Lysander.

He sees her in the hall one day. She's blazing, with her fiery hair and dark chocolate eyes, and she's surrounded by a bunch of guys that he doesn't know and doesn't want to know. He looks at her with adoring eyes, but they're clouded with the ghosts of what used to be and he doesn't know how to get it back.

He might be friendly, good-looking, good at Quidditch, and popular, but he's not confident, not really. And things are different with Lily. Everything is different with Lily.

Sure, sometimes they exchange pleasant smiles in the hallways or quiet 'hellos' in the Great Hall, but nothing more, and as he watches her and sees the girl she's growing to be, he wants that friendship back all the more.

She's meaner now than before, yet he can see that she has a heart somewhere under all of her layers, and he wants her to show that more than ever.

And it becomes harder and harder to stay away.

..

He confronts her in the corridor one day. "Hello, Lily," he says with a cordial smile.

"Who are you?" she says nastily, but he knows that she remembers because really, an almost lifelong friendship is not something that you can forget.

"Your ex-best friend, Lysander Scamander," he says with a forced smile. "Don't pretend like you don't remember me."

She glares at him. "Don't pretend like you know me."

"I'm not pretending," he retorts, and she stomps off with an angry look on her face.

He thinks that maybe he knows her better than anyone else, just by observing and making assumptions, not to mention their past (terminated) friendship.

He sends her a letter.

When he doesn't get a reply back, he decides to do some snooping. He asks her best friend, who is far more cordial than she, and Gemini only shrugs. "She tore it to pieces."

Scowling, he asks her, "Any tips on how to win her heart?"

Gemini just smirks. "Good luck with that."

He sighs, leaning back against the wall. "Thanks for the help."

"No cost, Scamander," she calls as she walks away, and all he can think about is how he wishes that Lily would joke with him.

"I didn't know you liked dragons," Lysander tells her with wide eyes as he walks over to the dragon that she's petting rhythmically, as if she is now the expert on dragons.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she tells him, gritting her teeth. Her nails, which he remembers were flaming red once upon a time, are now bright green, so green that it almost hurts him to look at them.

"Doubtful," he says with a smile, sitting down beside her. "What type of dragon is this?"

Her eyes light up and she begins to chatter on about the different species of dragon. All he can do is smile at her, his eyes dancing with the ghosts of their pasts.

Maybe they can be simple again, he thinks with a huge smile.

..

Their friendship progresses, much to his delight.

She tells him about dragons and he tells her about Nargles. They go exploring in the woods sometimes, on the search for the magical creatures of their childhood, when really, they both know that they're trying to recreate the magic of their childhood, when everything was blinded by childlike innocence.

Sometimes, they are able to recreate it, but most of the time, they are not.

They're friends anyway, of a sort, because he doesn't judge her and she doesn't patronize him and maybe in the end, that's all they need.

He kisses her for the first time under a tree in the forest that they used to play in all the time.

It's large and spacious, but beautiful in its own right, and he reckons that it is romantic enough for a first kiss between a boy and a girl. She pushes him away at first, as he knew she would, and sputters, "What was that?"

He states simply, "I like you," and maybe that will be enough.

She kisses him this time, and she tastes of apple cider and fire.

One day, she suggests that they ride away on a dragon. He looks at her, asking if she's serious by the look in his blue-grey eyes, and she only gives him a small laugh. "I wish."

He wishes to escape as well. At times, he wishes he could escape to the land of dreams where reality is nonexistent and everything is blinded by a cloud of happiness.

But as he leans over to kiss her, he decides that maybe this is close enough to dreamland.


	3. mollylorcan

**memento mori**

_2: Molly/Lorcan_

She holds the picture in her hands, turns it over as if it's hiding something. Her teeth sink into her lip, and she holds the picture tighter, grips it between her fingers for a second.

Then, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes, she rips it to pieces and tosses the pieces into the fireplace.

She thinks that this time, it is best to forget.

..

"I hate you," she tells him, frowning.

"I hate you too," he says with a booming laugh.

They stare each other down, grey into blue green. They don't give up, either of them, but he is considerably less stubborn and therefore quits first, leaving her triumphant but with no one to rejoice with.

She stares after him and wonders who the real winner is.

..

They meet when they're both five and completely unreasonable, though honestly, they don't grow much more reasonable throughout the years.

"What are you doing?" she demands as she walks up to him, her arms folded comfortably across her chest.

"Hunting for Nargles," he tells her, shrugging. "Why?"

"Nargles don't exist," she tells him irritably.

"Yes, they do!" Lorcan retorts, glaring at her. "My mommy told me so!"

"Your mommy isn't always right," she stomps her foot, glaring at him.

"Yes, she is," Lorcan tells her, his temper finally coming out from under his icy exterior. "You don't know what you're talking about-"

"Yes, I do!" she cries stubbornly, and then Lucy and Lysander rush over, desperate to smooth over the growing tension between the two of them. It doesn't work, obviously, because Molly sticks out her tongue at Lorcan and he balls up his fists threateningly.

They don't agree on anything.

..

They end up fighting everywhere possible- in corridors, even in the library, so loudly and violently that they get permanently kicked out, and yet another of their fights earns them both detention. She glares at him during class because really, he's screwed up this time.

"You utter and complete _git_, Lorcan Scamander," she yells at him after class.

"Relax," he reassures her. "I'm sure that one detention won't screw up your record completely."

She resists the urge to slap him across his cocky confident face, and instead just glares at him. "I hope you're happy."

"Oh, believe me," he says smugly, "I am."

She sits through the detention and ends up glaring at the back of his neck the whole time, wondering if there's any way that she can escape and wondering _why_ he suddenly looks sort of endearingly cute.

..

He dates her sister in their fifth year.

Whipping out her wand, she dashes up to him, threats running through her mind. "The _heck_ do you think you're doing, Scamander?"

He throws his hands up and says evenly, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fooling around with my baby sister," Molly replies hotly, not amused by his false innocence. "After what you did with me, you think that you can go mess around with my baby sister?"

"I'm not a baby, Molly," Lucy interjects in her normal sweet tone, but Molly disregards it and continues to glare at Lorcan, putting her hands on her hips and fidgeting with her wand.

"If you even _think_ about hurting her," Molly threatens him, "if you even so much as step a _toe_ out of line, let it be known that that toe will no longer remain a part of your body."

And as she rushes off, tears already spilling down her cheeks, she wonders when she became so easily replaceable.

She honestly doesn't want to see her sister hurt, either.

..

He kisses Molly in their fourth year.

Everyone has been going on the whole year about how the tension between them will lead to them inevitably dating, and despite protests coming from both Molly and Lorcan, they don't seem to want to lay off any time soon.

"Your constant fighting is a sign of true love," says a Gryffindor girl.

He confronts her in the hallway one day, his body pressing against hers slightly as he smiles at her. "I suppose you've heard the rumours."

"I hope you've disregarded them," Molly retorts. "We both know they're not based on fact in the least."

"We could make them fact," he reassures her, and with another step, his lips are against hers.

Despite the fact that she knows she doesn't like him in the least, she can't resist somehow. Her hands tangle into his short curls and her lips move fiercely against his. He whispers her name against her lips. But when she pulls away, she scowls. _No_, she doesn't like him, no, this can't be happening—

She lets her hands fall from his head to her sides before she shakes her head, her red hair flying every way. "I'm not doing this, Lorcan."

Finality rings in her tone, and that's all she can think as she leaves him behind.

..

He kisses her again in a broom closet and promises her that things are going to be different this time, that he'll end things with his current girlfriend—

And yet, they end up as just another knot on Lorcan's string of broken promises.

She doesn't know why she would have ever thought otherwise.

..

Memories of him flood her mind, and all she wants is to forget.

She can almost feel the ghost of him around her, sucking all the life from her like a Dementor, and she hates it. She watches the picture burn in front of her, smiles as the flames devour the remnants of his face. His grey eyes fade into the charcoal, turning into ash, and she figures that she likes him better this way.

Tears flooding her eyes, she stands up, not ready to deal with the flood of memories to her brain.

She tries to convince herself that Lorcan is just another stupid boy, an outright jerk on her road to a happy ending, someone she shouldn't have to deal with.

Somehow, she doesn't believe it.


	4. scorpiusvictoire

**memento mori**

_3: Scorpius/ Victoire_

He doesn't know why, but he thinks she's beautiful.

/

He meets her for the first time at the Weasley family reunion that his friends Albus, Dominique and Rose drag him to. For a beautiful moment in time, he stands there, transfixed by her beauty, before he speaks. "Who is that?"

"Victoire," Rose's voice is gruff, as if she doesn't like her own cousin, but Scorpius pretends not to notice. "Dominique's sister. Our lovely cousin."

"Beautiful," Scorpius whispers. Internally, he thinks of how beautiful she is, in her periwinkle dress with her hair piled up on top of her head in a bun, her eyes shining like stars.

Slowly, he walks over, his eyes fixated on her, ignoring the protests of both Albus and Rose and the muttered expletives of Dominique. Once he gets there, he asks her politely, "May I have this dance?"

She stares at him for a moment as if he is mentally unstable."We're not dancing at this reunion."

As she saunters away, over to Scorpius' own cousin with the sometimes blue hair and kind brown eyes, eleven-year-old Scorpius decides this is what heartbreak feels like.

/

He spends the rest of the break pining away for the shiny-haired Veela beauty, and once he gets back, she is there, at the head of the Hufflepuff table, where she usually sits among her clan of badgers.

He decides to exercise some of that Malfoy charm and saunters over to her. Running a hand through his soft blonde hair, he says seductively (as seductively as an eleven-year-old can get, at least), "Hey, Vicky."

The Hufflepuffs at her table snicker, and Victoire looks entirely miffed at him. "It's Vic-twah, actually," she says in a clipped tone, raising an eyebrow at him as if to ask what the heck he thinks he's doing.

Blushing rapidly, he becomes even more determined to charm her. He offers her a sincere smile. "My sincerest apologies, Victoire."

The Hufflepuffs giggle again, and Victoire's shiny blue eyes flit from them back to him, looking both embarrassed and concerned, like a bit of a mother hen. "Look, Scorpion, I don't know if this is legitimate or a sick prank that James put you up to, but maybe it's best you scurry back to the Slytherin table."

Disappointed, he does what she says, still wondering when his name changed from Scorpius to Scorpion or when he started hanging out with James _Potter_. Once he gets there, his housemates pat him on the back in sympathy, probably hoping to rebuild his bruised ego, when in fact, all she's really done is increase his determination.

/

One day, he leaves her flowers. He watches the delighted expression appear on her face at the sight of them, then he watches it fade as she reads the card. His disappointment is almost as evident as hers.

An irritated Dominique stomps over to her sister, arms crossed across her chest. Once she speaks with Victoire, her expression becomes even more irritated, and she stalks over to Scorpius, looking more irritated than he's ever seen her- and she's irritated all of the time, so this is quite a feat.

Dominique Weasley has never been one to hold back. She's always the kind of girl that will tell you what she feels, despite whatever repercussions it may bring about. So she tells him unkindly, "Why don't you get it, Malfoy? My sister will never love you. Never! She's six years older than you, not to mention a Veela, and she can get any guy that she wants. And trust me when I say that she doesn't want you."

She leaves him with a downcast face and a severed heart. Biting his lip, he rushes out of the Hall, feeling embarrassed and upset and depressed, wondering how he could have been so stupid.

Of course she wouldn't want him, little baby Scorpius Malfoy. She's six years older and honestly one of the prettiest girls he's ever seen. She's Head Girl, perfect in all of her glory, and she rules the school with a smile and a flip of her hair.

He knows it's true when Dominique says that she can have any guy that she wants, because she honestly _can_. He's just a first year with shiny blonde hair and what reason would she have to like him?

Dejected, he walks further down the corridor, hoping that he won't turn to see her waving kindly at him, as if she's _thrilled_ that he's leaving. He doesn't know what to think anymore.

/

He finds himself at the stream at the edge of the woods. Slipping off his shoes, he dunks his feet in the water.

She joins him out there after a while. He can't bring himself to look at her. It hurts too much.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes after a moment.

"No, I should be apologizing," she counters him. "You've been nothing but lovely to me, what with the beautiful flowers and all, and I've just been a major brat to you."

"I understand," he says sadly. "You're Head Girl and I'm just an immature little boy- a first year, at that- who hasn't even had his first kiss. I understand if you want someone older, probably someone more mature and a little closer to your age-"

She leans over and quickly presses her lips to his. It's only for a moment, but it is heaven for the young boy-having his first kiss from his first crush and all. He doesn't know what to do but to smile and wait until she pulls away. Once she pulls away, she smiles at him sweetly. "There. Now you've had your first kiss."

As she saunters away, blonde hair flying behind her, he thinks absently that victory tastes sweeter than he thought it would, and it feels better. For a moment, he is on top of the world- he's _Scorpius Malfoy_, a first year, and he has just been kissed by a seventh year.

He is victorious.

He still thinks she's beautiful.

/

**A/N: Lol no idea. It's 12 am cut me a break. R&R please. Okay bye.**


	5. lucyteddy

**memento mori**

_3: Teddy/Lucy_

She lives in a world where dreaming is forever dominant.

He lives in a world marked by scars and pain.

Their lives weren't meant to collide.

..

Smiling, she stares at him. "Teddy, come join me!" She dips her feet into the rushing waters of the stream, grinning up at him out of shiny blue eyes. "The water feels good."

He walks over to her, staring at her carefully before asking quietly, "Why are you so happy?"

"There's no reason not to be," she says firmly before splashing him with water. "Life is good."

Listening to her words, he wonders if he can ever believe them.

..

Her mum dies in a rush of _I'm so sorry_ and _maybe there's a better picture_ and he knows that she doesn't want to hear it. Tears brimming in her oceanic blue eyes, she runs out of the house, her hair flying behind her.

He meets her by the creek. He knows that maybe she _wants_ to be alone but at the moment, but he disregards that, reassuring himself that maybe things will be better this way.

Sitting down beside her, he asks gently, "You alright?" and nearly facepalms himself for his stupidity.

"What do you think?" she hisses back, voice a tad harsher than usual.

"Sorry," he replies quietly, and for a moment, they sit in silence. Remembering the silent comfort he'd always craved as a lonely child with no parents, he reaches out and rests an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

They don't say anything. They don't need to. The silence is comforting to both of them, sort of like a blanket that they wear on their shoulders.

He finds somehow that he misses the days of naivety, the day when Lucy would run with the wind without a care in the world.

As tears drip down her cheeks, he realises how very much he hates her sadness.

..

She has a kite. Her mother gave it to her on her fifth birthday, and Teddy remembers days spent with her, wrapping his arms around her fragile body as she watched it fly with the wind. She would laugh, an adorable tinkle that resounded in the open air, and she would be happy. It was as if her troubles were floating away with the kite.

Now, she holds the tangled kite up in her hands, a sad smile passing onto her face as she holds it. He watches as she unwinds the string and tosses it up into the sky. The expression on her face softens a bit, though she's sure not to let him notice it. Quietly, she turns around, offering him the string. "Do you want to try?"

"No," he tells her, because he's content to just watch her. A hint of her old, naïve self is shining through, and he finds that he's missed it so incredibly much.

She turns around, half a smile on her face as she throws caution to the wind. She fidgets with the string as she watches it fly.

Then a huge breeze swoops in. "Lucy," he tries to warn her, because he's supposed to be reasonable.

It doesn't work.

The kite blows out of her control. He watches as she tries to regain a hold on it, but it seems to be leaping further and further from her grip. He tries to help her- he leaps for it with all of his might- but it's blown away with the breeze.

And with that, her kite is blown into a tree, marooned at the top, never to be seen again.

"I'm going to get it," she says stubbornly, pushing past him with all her might.

"You're going to climb up that tree?" he questions, raising an eyebrow. His hair goes from its normal blue to a worried purple.

"Yes," she bites her lip, and he sees the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

So, because of his sympathy, he lets her climb the tree to get the kite, even with the wind blowing and the tree shaking.

He's even there to catch her when she falls, ripped kite in one hand, and she doesn't seem grateful at all.

"This kite is broken," she chokes out, and he just holds her while she cries.

..

One day, when he comes over to her house, he sees the kite fixed and mounted on her wall.

He doesn't question it, but he sees a hint of a smile on her face as she talks about her week and he wonders if she's begun to fix herself along with the kite.

..

He finds her smiling, walking in a field of flowers. She's smiling for the first time in a while, and he has the desire to run to her. Instead, he forces himself to walk at a natural pace. "You look happy."

"I feel happy," she replies with a wide smile. "You know, sometimes things aren't really broken. You just have to look at them for a different angle."

He doesn't know exactly what she means, but he nods and takes her hand anyway, smiling as they walk through the flowers. She seems happier than before, and while he doesn't want to question it, he's curious.

"Why so happy today?" he asks curiously, plastering a smile onto his face and hoping that he doesn't seem too creepy.

"I suppose I just brightened my outlook on life," she says, smiling a tiny smile, "and everything else just fell into place."

"The cup's half-full?" he jokes with a grin.

"More like the kite's just taken on a new design," she says seriously. "Even when I fixed it, it still wouldn't fly. I just had to rearrange some parts and then it worked perfectly- not the same as before, but it's still fully functional." She squeezes his hand. "And I love it."

As he leans in to press his lips to hers, he wonders when he became jealous of a kite.

(He then realises that he doesn't care.)

..

**A/N: R&R, and don't fave without reviewing, please ****J**


End file.
